A Charming Fairy Tale
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Phoebe loves Cole but she keeps on getting this feeling that she's known him before. She finds a spell and soon finds that out in a unexpecting time.R+R. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! YES I FINALLY UPDATED! LOL!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I would like to thank CharmedJulia for making the wonderful story A dream come true and for inspiring me. Enjoy!  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
There were a lot of things that Phoebe would question in her life. Such as why did Prue die? Why did she get her advice column job? Why did she fall for Cole? Well she's about to find that out.  
  
Phoebe danced at P3 with Cole. It was a slow and romantic song. "I love you."she said. "I love you too."he replied. She put her head on Cole's shoulder. She chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"he asked. "This is silly. I've always thought that I've known you and been with you before. Everytime I'm with you it feels like we've known each other before."she replied. "Is that a bad or a good thing?"he asked. "A good thing."she replied. They kissed passionately. "Knowing each other in the past and future would be great. Just as long as I'm with you."he said. She smiled. Phoebe and Cole got home. Cole had fallen asleep but Phoebe was wide awake. She still had that feeling. "I gotta go check this out."she said to herself. She went upstairs to the book of shadows. She searched for a spell, a story,or a legend. She then found a spell.  
  
"To see if you and your love were meant to be."she said. She thought carefully. She loved Cole. She knew that she would be with him forever but she just wanted to make sure. "Okay lets see. Set a circle of lit candles around a spot in a room. Have a picture of you're beloved with you. And of more of your loved ones. Preferably 3 more. Well that should be really easy." Phoebe said. She went to go get the candles,a picture of Cole,and a picture of Paige,Leo,and Piper. She lit the candles and then took the book of shadows with her in the circle. "Once you have all of the items recite the spell."she said. Phoebe sighed. "I hope this works."she said.  
  
"Heart to Heart,  
  
Lovers to Lovers,  
  
I recite this spell,  
  
To see if we belong to each other,  
  
With all my heart I hope to seek,  
  
A little glimpse and a sneak peek."  
  
A wind blew in and the candle light blew out. But nothing happened. "That's strange..that should've worked." Phoebe said. She collected the candles. She went back to her room to see Cole still asleep. She got in the bed and touched Cole's face. "I love Cole with all of my heart."she said. She kissed Cole on the cheek. Not knowing Cole was pretending to go to sleep he woke up 5 minutes later when she was asleep and kissed her on the lips and said "I love you with all my heart too."  
  
The next morning Phoebe woke up without Cole by her side. She was on the ground in rags. "Oh my god, where am I?" Phoebe said softly. "Phoebe! It's time for you to clean your sisters dresses!" someone called out. Phoebe got up slowly and went up the stairs of the same manor. When she walked in to her room she gasped. "My room! What happened to my room!" she exclaimed. "What room? This is the cleaning room." Grams said. "Grams?" Phoebe said. "Who did you expect? Your mother?" Grams asked. "This cannot be happening." Phoebe said softly. "Get to work! Otherwise your name for the day will be yet again Cinderella!" Grams exclaimed. She stormed out. "Oh my goodness I was Cinderella in my other past life." Phoebe said softly. Piper walked in. She was wearing a blue lacey gown. "Phoebe? What did you do to me?" Piper asked. "I sorta cast a spell last night." Phoebe replied. "Phoebe! That's personal gain! What was the spell for?" Piper asked. "To see if Cole and I were soulmates to begin with." Phoebe replied. "Phoebe, I could've told you that myself. You and Cole were meant for each other." Piper said. Paige walked in. She was wearing a lavendar lacey gown. "Okay is it just me or am I sensing that I'm in a fairy tale." Paige said. "That's true. You and I are in gowns,Phoebe's in rags and Grams is a little….." Piper began to say. "Ah. Don't explain I know what you mean." Paige said. Phoebe thought for a while and then she said "This is the time of Cinderella." Piper and Paige looked at her in disbelief. "You were Cinderella and a bad witch in your past life. What's next?" Piper said. "Yeah I know but Cinderella was one of my all time favorite story when I was a kid." Phoebe said. "Yeah that's great Phoebe but if you sent me and Paige here where is my husband?" Piper said. "I guess you'll meet up with him later. But for now you guys just act wicked so then wicked Grams won't get any ideas." Phoebe said. They nodded. "Cinderella, wash my dresses and polish my shoes I will be back soon and if you're not done then I'll have Grams throw you in the cellar." Piper said. "Ooh. That was wicked."Paige said. "That's the whole point Paige." Piper said sternly. Phoebe sighed. She looked up towards the sky. "Cinderella, God?" she said. Phoebe continued her cleaning.  
  
Later that day Phoebe found something more suitable to wear or Grams just felt a little warm-hearted so she gave it to Phoebe. It was a regular pinkish and whiteish dress. "That should last you for at least 2 months now get back to work." Grams said. Phoebe fixed her hair up in a pony tail and set off to the villiage for some food. "A day as Cinderella." Phoebe said to herself. She went up to the marketplace. 'Well hello Phoebe! How are you today?" a woman asked her. "I'm fine just fine."she replied. "Well I'll see you later then dear."she said. Phoebe walked on. Once she finished the errands Grams allowed Phoebe to take a break. Piper and Paige followed her down to a ravine. "So how was your day?" Phoebe asked. "You will not believe how many people Grams made Paige and I meet." Piper said. "Yeah but I actually meet Glenn in that set of people." Paige said. "So that answered your question of soulmates." Phoebe said. "I never saw Leo. Do you think I won't see Leo?" Piper asked. "Don't think that. Leo will come to you soon enough." Paige said. "So did you find Cole or should I say prince charming?" Piper said while get a paper out of her dress pocket. It was a picture of Cole in a carriage. "No not yet." Phoebe said solemnly. "Piper! Paige! I have more people waiting to meet you!" Grams yelled. Piper rolled her eyes. "Come on Paige. We'll see you tonight. We're still trying to get Grams to let you sleep in our room." Piper said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
She walked down even further near the ravine. She looked at her reflection in the river. She saw some flowers and picked up a rose. "I'll find him, I'll never find him,I'll find him,I'll never find him,I'll find him……." Phoebe said. "Even this rose says I'll find him."she said to herself. Someone had heard her. "I couldn't help but listen on to your conversation to yourself." Cole said. "Your highness." Phoebe said. "Please call me Cole."he said while taking Phoebe's hand and kissing it. "What's a lovely girl like you doing here?"he asked. "What's a prince like you talking to a girl like me?"she said. "I'm intrigued by your beauty."he replied. 'I'm intrigued by your cuteness."she said. They both laughed. "Would you like me to show you around this whole ravine?"he asked. "I'd love that."she relied. As they walked around the ravine Cole picked up a flower and put it in her hair. "To make you even more beautiful than you are."he said. "Cole, you flatter me so much."she replied. Cole and Phoebe slowly were about to kiss until Grams called out. "Phoebe! I need you now!" she yelled. "I'm afraid I have to go now."she said. "Will I ever see you again?"he asked. "You will."she replied. She ran off back to the manor with a smile on her face. And she left Cole with a smile on his face.  
  
I'll leave it right here for now. Please review.. 


	2. First Date/Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
That night Grams let Phoebe sleep in Piper and Paige's room. "This is great you guys." Phoebe said. "Yeah but you so owe me and Paige big time. We promised Grams that we would meet more people and find our soulmate." Piper said. They all laughed. "So did you see Prince Charimg?" Paige asked. "Why do you ask?" Phoebe said. "Because you have a flower in small box and you're holding it close to your heart." Paige said. "Yeah I saw him today." Phoebe said. "Was he wearing a crown? Did he have a staff?" Paige asked sarcasticly. "No, he wasn't in a suit of armor either." Phoebe said sarcasticly. They all laughed. "So are you going to tell us about the flower?" Piper asked. "I picked up a rose doing the I'll find him,I'll never find him. And then out of the blue he came out and we started a conversation. His past life thinks I'm beautiful." Phoebe said softly. "Honey whatever you do don't cry. Especially not on these delicate sheets." Piper said sarcasticly. "Or so Grams says." Paige said. They laughed again. "Back to the point here. He picked up a flower and put it in my hair. He said that it would make me more beautiful then I already was." Phoebe said. "Geez this guy is prince charming." Paige said. "Yeah and he's mine." Phoebe said. They all said their prayers and drifted to sleep.  
  
At the palace Prince Cole was being followed by his mother and father. "Son, you have to marry. It's the only way you will be heir to my throne as king."his father said. "Aren't I the heir already father?"Cole asked. "Yes but that's not the point Cole. You need a bride and this villiage needs a queen."his mother said. "So we have arranged your marriage to Lucinda."his father said. "Lucinda? Father please I don't want to marry her."he replied. "Lucinda is a nice girl Cole. She has a lot of riches."his father said. "I don't care about riches!"Cole exclaimed. "Dear son you must understand that if you don't marry Lucinda that the villiage will go in havock and chaos."his father said. "Now don't lie to the boy darling. Cole, I know this is much but you have to marry."his mother said. Cole thought for a moment. "You know mother I did meet this lovely woman the other day down near the ravine." Cole said. "Is that so? Why Cole what is her name?"she asked. "I never got her name. But mother she was a beautiful,intelligent,and she was sweet."he replied. "Cole I have an idea. We'll have a ball. We'll invite every girl to this and when you find that girl then you shall marry her."she said. "And what if I don't find her?"he asked. "You shall marry Lucinda!"his father exclaimed. "No dear. We will leave you to your decision to when you want to get married."she replied. "Thank you mother."he replied. They left his room. He sat on the bed remembering Phoebe's face. He looked out into the night sky. " I'll find her and we'll be together."he said to himself.  
  
The next morning Phoebe,Piper,and Paige set off to town. "So what's on the list of things to do for Grams?" Piper said. "You 2 have to go meet…..oh my god." Phoebe said. "What? What Phoebe? What is so oh my god?" Piper said. "It says here  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
  
I am allowing you to spend your day in the villiage and ravine. As for Piper she must meet up with the Wyatts. And for Paige she has set a date with Glenn.  
  
~Grams."  
  
Piper gasped. "I get to go see my husband!" Piper exclaimed. Piper,Paige,and Phoebe hugged and went their separate ways. Phoebe went to the villiage with a purse filled with money. "It looks like my past self has been holding up on the family."she said to herself. She saw a beautiful light blue lacey gown. She went in and bought it along with a pair of glass slippers. "Okay maybe I went a little too far on that."she said to herself. She got back and hid the dress and shoes carefully. Phoebe then went off in a gold dress,which was giving to her by Grams again, down to the ravine. The flower she had gotten from Cole the other day was in a hair pin. She put it in her hair. She sat down on the ground plucking away at flowers. Cole was on his trail down to the ravine. He saw Phoebe and just stopped. She got up and gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."he said. "No,that's alright. I get use to it."she replied. "I knew I would find you here."he said. 'You were trying to find me your highness?"she asked. "I had a wonderful time with you the other day. And it would be great if you would give me the honor of taking you around the palace for a tour."he said. "I'd be honored."she replied. They started walking back. "That reminds me I never got your name."he said. "Phoebe,Phoebe Halliwell."she said. "Well Ms.Halliwell I hope you find the palace charming."he said. "Oh but it already is charming with you there."she replied. They continued walking to the carriage.  
  
Piper walked over to a huge manor. Before she could even knock on the door someone had opened it. "Well Lady Halliwell come on in won't you?"Lady Wyatt said. She walked in. The place was beautiful. So much stain glass was in the house. Mostly of crosses and angels. "No wonder why they made him a whitelighter." Piper thought. "It's a rather rare honor that Grams would let you meet up with us. She never really liked Leonard at all."she said. "Leonard….uh Lady Wyatt please excuse me for asking but may I call him Leo?"she asked. "Of course."she replied. Piper was led to a living room. "Leo! Piper's here!"she yelled. He came in. "I'll just leave you too alone."she said. Lady Wyatt walked out. "Leo?" Piper said. "Who casted the spell?"he asked. "How about giving your future time wife a hug?"she said. They hugged each other tightly and kissed. "Phoebe cast the spell. She wanted to know if Cole and her were soulmates."she said. "Piper we could've told her that."he said. "I know I know. But I don't think this spell is going to wear off until Phoebe finds out and when she does we'll go back to our original time. Unfornuately the future time Cole wasn't brought her and us. So there's a past life Cole."she said. "She's coming back. One last kiss?"he said. Piper and Leo passionately kissed. "That should hold you for the night."she said with a smile. They both sat down. "So how was your talk?"she asked. "It went quite well Lady Wyatt. I must say Leo is charming."she replied. "Anything more?"she asked. "I would like to see your son again."she replied. "Then that will be arranged."she said. Leo and Piper then followed her to a gardening room.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe and Cole were at the palace. As soon as Phoebe walked in her eyes glittered. "This place is so beautiful."she said. "No, it's not."he said. "Cole, you must be crazy. This palace is beautiful."she said. "No, Phoebe what I'm looking at right now is truly beautiful."he replied. Phoebe blushed a little. "So Ms.Halliwell,please kindly take my hand as I lead you around the palace."he said. Phoebe took his hand and they walked to so many rooms that she got lost once. "Cole?Cole?Where are you?"she said. Suddenly someone jumped out and hugged her from behind. "Well hello. Lost?"he said. "Don't you think you're taking things a little too fast?"she asked. "What do you think?"he said. "I'm thinking please god let this charming prince continue to work his magic on me."she replied. He smiled. "Come on. I have to let you meet my mother."he said. He took her hands and they got closer. "I'm really sorry but I have to get back now. My grams said that if I wasn't back by nightfall that I'd never be able to go back to the ravine."she said. "That's a shame. She would've loved you."he said. "Drop me off by the ravine?"she asked. He nodded. They got to the ravine. "I had a wonderful time."she said. "I did too. I'll see you later then Phoebe."he said. "I'm looking forward to it."she replied. Cole kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye now."he said. Phoebe opened her eyes. "Now that I'll definetly get used too."she said. Phoebe walked over to the manor to see Piper and Paige. "So what's up with you?" Piper asked. "I've been charmed by a prince."she replied. "Oh well that's interesting. I've been charmed by a whitelighter."she said. "Gotta meet him tommorow?" Paige said. "I don't know. I don't care. Maybe. Maybe not. I gotta go and clean some stuff." Phoebe replied. She walked into the manor with a smile on her face and with Paige and Piper confused.  
  
Okay please review this chapter. I'll have chapter 3 on soon enough. 


	3. Moonlit Stroll Across the Ravine/To Doub...

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Phoebe continued her cleaning duties. Humming a familiar song from the future.(I love you by Faith Evans) "I love you. I want you. What can I do to make you see? You're the only one for me." she sang. "Stop with all of this nonsense devil music!"Grams yelled. "Grams, It's just a love song."she said. "Love song and devil music is the same thing. Love never gets you anywhere!"she yelled. Phoebe started to feel a little sympathic about Grams since she remembered the hard time that Grams had of finding her one and true love. "So now Phoebe if you can do this for me just stop singing. I have a headache as it is."she said. Phoebe finished her cleaning. And went straight to the ravine hoping to see Cole and she did. But she also saw the queen. "Well Cole,I know you wanted to meet her today. But she just hadn't come."she said "I'll be waiting in the carriage." Cole just stared out into the river. "Where are you Phoebe?"he said to himself. She walked on right next to him. "Here I am Cole."she said. "Phoebe."he said. They both embraced each other in a hug and kissed lightly. "You have to know that I can't stop thinking about you."he said. "Well you have to know that I can't stop thinking about your kisses and your touch."she replied. "I've only known you for a couple of days and already I'm in love with you."he said. "I'm in love with you too."she replied. They kissed again. "Cole! It's time to get back to your father!"the queen yelled. "I need to meet you tonight right here. We can enjoy a moonlit stroll."he said. "Cole,who's going to bring you here?"she asked. "My loyal friend Leo Wyatt."he replied. "Leo Wyatt? My sister is seeing him."she said. "Well then your sister can come along with you."he replied. They let go of each others hands. "Until tonight."he said. "Looking forward to it."she replied.  
  
Phoebe ran back to the manor. "Piper! Piper!Piper!"she exclaimed. "What?What?What?"she said. "How would you like to spend an evening near the ravine when the moon is out with your husband?"she asked. "More than thrilled."she replied. "Well,I'm meeting Cole tonight and Leo's bringing him to the ravine."she said. "I gotta go get a dress that's nice."she replied happily. Phoebe chuckled at little. Paige then came in. "I over heard your conversation. So can Glenn and I come?"she asked. "Sure."she replied. Phoebe then had to approach Grams and ask her if she could go to the ravine. "Phoebe,I need you to go with Piper and Paige to the ravine tonight. They have dates so please watch out for them. I will be forever greatful that you do."she said. "Sure Grams."she replied. "Oh and here."Grams said while handing her a red silky dress "Piper will be wearing this in blue. And Paige will be wearing this in lavendar. So I don't want you to be the odd one so you can wear this." Phoebe took it in her hands. "Thanks Grams."she said. Phoebe ran upstairs to see Piper and Paige already dressed in their dresses. "That was quick."she said. "Hey,I get to have a sorta mini-honeymoon with my husband so you know." Piper said. "And I am starting to think that I like this Glenn better than the future Glenn." Paige said. Phoebe laughed.  
  
Once they all were dressed Grams gave Phoebe some money just in case they were to go to the villiage. Piper had worn the blue silky dress with her hair up and a blue flower hair-tie was on. Paige had worn the lavendar silky dress with her hair down. Phoebe had the red silky dress on and she had collected flowers and put them on the hair-tie with Cole's flower in the middle. "You all look lovely. Now go on now." Grams said. The sisters ran over to the ravine but then stopped to not make their anticipation noticeable. They continued walking and there stood the 3 men waiting by the water of the river. Leo saw Piper and he ran over to her. Glenn saw Paige and ran over to her. Phoebe walked up to Cole. "Got Company?"he asked sarcasticly. "Look at them. So in love."she said. Cole got Phoebe closer to him. "Like we are."he said. She put her arms around him. "You better believe it."she said softly. They kissed passionately. "Listen I'm having a ball 2 nights from now."he said. "Do you need a date your highness?"she asked. "Yes,and I'd be thrilled if I can take you princess."he replied. She smiled. "I'm no princess. I'm just an average girl who's trying to find that average guy."she said. "You won't find that in me."he said. "Yes I would. You could marry any girl you wanted. Well at least in the upper- class who has tons of riches. But somehow you fell for me and I fell for you so you're pretty average."she said. They continued walking along watching the moon. "This is beautiful. Is this what you usually do when you take your maidens out?"she asked. "Only the beautiful ones."he replied. "When?"she asked. "Just now."he replied. They got close to each other. "From day one you've called me a true beauty and beautiful. Is that all you see in me?"she asked. "Not only do I see beauty but I see an intelligent,couragous,well-minded soul."he replied. "You act as though I'm a queen."she said. "Well yeah that's another thing about the ball. That was for me to find you and then…….well we would then be married."he said. "What?"she said. Phoebe was thinking "What is up with this?His future-self wanted to marry me and now his past-self! Wait a minute I'm Cinderella!" Cole looked at her with reassuring eyes. "I know that we can make this work. I know that we'll be together Phoebe."he said. "I know you do. But it's just I sorta never really would have imagine myself as a queen."she said. "You'll think about it right?"he said. "I'll be at the ball. But I'll have to think about the marriage. I love you Cole. But just give me some time."she said. "I love you too."he replied. They kissed passionately and continued walking.  
  
When the night was up the sisters went back to the manor. "That was great."Paige said. "How many kisses?"Piper asked. "I lost track."Phoebe said. "24."Paige said. "10."Piper said. Phoebe,Piper,and Paige went up to their room to see Grams. "Grams?"Piper said. "Who bought this dress. And these shoes?"she asked. The sisters were silent and Phoebe was trembling with fear.  
  
I'll leave it here. People I need more reviews to help me get inspired. I don't care if you submit a review twice but I need more encouragement. Review please. 


	4. A World coming to a screeching stop

Disclaimer: La la la la la la la. Oh hi! I don't own Charmed. Duh! Lol.(I'm hyper! Lol) Um back to the point here please R+R.  
  
"Who bought this dress. I demand to know this instant!"Grams yelled. "Uh.."Piper said. She looked at Paige she gave her a shrug. Piper then looked at Phoebe and she saw the fear in her eyes. "Answer me now. I'm only asking nicely this one time." Grams said. "I did." Phoebe said softly. Piper and Paige's hearts began beating rapidly. "It was you? Phoebe how could you have afforded this!"she yelled. "I saved money behind your back and I bought the dress okay!"she yelled. Phoebe had tears of anger in her eyes. "After all I did for you. This is how you repay me!" she yelled. "What? Do you think that locking me up in a cellar,making me sleep on the floor,sending me to clean and cook for you is good?!"she yelled. "Piper,Paige, get out of this room." Grams said. "But Grams…."Paige began to say. "I said get out of this room!"she yelled. Paige and Piper walked out not too far away. "You're ignorant like you're mother was. At least your sisters aren't like you." Grams said. "They're not like me because they're scared of you Grams. Everyday it seems like that we'd get murdered here by you. But by god as my witness I am not afraid of you…or death." Phoebe said. "That's it." Grams said. She grabbed Phoebe's arm tightly. "You were always the problem child Phoebe."she said. She dragged her down to a cellar. She slammed the door close. "I'll leave you here until you die. I'm not afraid to murder."Grams said. She walked away.  
  
Hours had past and Phoebe was cold,wounded ,and afraid. Piper and Paige went downstairs. They unlocked the lock to the cellar door and got her out. "Phoebe?"Piper said. Phoebe was just sitting in a corner. "Phoebe."Paige said. They went over to her. Phoebe started to cry. "This is horrible. Piper I'm scared for my life."Phoebe cried. Piper took her hand and saw a gash in it. "Oh my god. Phoebe what happened?"Piper said. Paige took her hand and said "I hope our powers still work here." A light then shown and it healed Phoebe's wound. "I thought I heard Grams."Piper said. "It's a wicked Grams."Phoebe said. "What?" Paige said. "I was raised by a wicked Gram in my pastlife."Phoebe said. "How did you get that cut?"Piper said. "She came in and attempted to kill me. Almost like a demon would."Phoebe replied. "We have to get you out of here."Paige said. "Agh!"Phoebe yelled. The cut started to reopen. "How's that possible. Paige you just healed that cut."Piper said. "Piper go get something to cover this wound."Paige said. Piper ran and within minutes she came back with a white cloth. Paige wrapped it around Phoebe's wound. Phoebe then slowly got up. "So are you telling me that we may have a demon here that we have to vanquish?"Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "Honey,Leo told me about a ball Cole wanted you to go to."Piper said. "I don't know whether or not I'll be safe there."Phoebe said. "Well it's better than getting slashed."Paige said. "I have to talk to Cole."Phoebe said. "If my healing power worked then I can probaly orb to Leo."Paige said. She breathed in and orbed out.  
  
"I'm not going back to that manor of hell."Phoebe said. "I know. I'm not either. But I'll go get that dress,the shoes,and the money."Piper said. She ran in quickly and came back out. Paige orbed in with Leo. "The only safe place for Phoebe I can think of right now is the ravine. So come on."Piper said. They all ran to the ravine. Phoebe had to stop. She was getting weaker by the minute. Leo took her hand and healed the wound again and it worked."We'll stay here for now. After the ball you'll find out if you and Cole are meant to be together."Piper said. Paige,Piper,and Leo slept but Phoebe was wide awake. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to see Cole. And just ban the wicked Grams from the villiage so she wouldn't do anymore harm.  
  
The next morning the sisters went to the villiage to get some food. "I'm not hungry just scared."Phoebe said. "Why are you scared?"Piper asked. "Piper just look at me! I got dirt all over my dress. He probaly won't even look at me."Phoebe replied. "Wait if Leo's and my power to heal worked then maybe a spell will work." Paige said. "Well hurry up I don't think I have much time. Cole could come any minute."Phoebe said.  
  
"Let the object of objection,  
  
Be but a dream,  
  
As I cause the seen to be unseen."  
  
Once Paige said the spell Phoebe's dress was as beautiful when she got it. "That should do the trick."Paige said. Phoebe went and hugged her. "Thank you,thank you,and thank you."Phoebe said. "Your welcome,your welcome,and your welcome."Paige said. "Looks like you did the spell on time cause Cole just got to the ravine."Piper said. Phoebe breathed in deeply and then released the air. "Okay I'm gonna go. So the plan is stay here and lay low."Phoebe said. Piper and Paige nodded and went off. Phoebe walked all the way down but couldn't find Cole. "If they wanted me to leave all they had to do was ask."Phoebe muttered. She turned around and bumped into Cole. "Oh. Cole,hi."Phoebe said. He kissed her passionately. "Well that was an interesting hello."she said. They laughed. "We have to stop meeting like this."he said sarcasticly. "Well I wish we could your highness and fornuatly I can."she replied. "The palace by sun-set?"he asked. "I'll be there."she said. They continued walking. Cole had told her all about the evil Lucinda who was begging him to marry her. "She begs?"she said while chuckling slightly. "Yes,and the thing is she can't get over me."he replied. "Well,Cole you really shouldn't leave that girl broken hearted you should talk to her."she said. "Would you like me to tell her fine I'll marry you?"he asked. "You know what? Stay away from her."she said. They laughed. They continued talking away for hours but what they did not know was the mysterious Lucinda was watching the whole time.  
  
Now who is Lucinda you ask? Is she a princess? Or is she a demon trying to destory Phoebe's spirit? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. 


	5. The Evil Plan

Disclaimer: Mesa do not ownz Charmed. I was reading all of the reviews for this story, and I have realized the pain I have put my readers in please forgive me! ^^;; Like in my profile I am still in my HP phase but Charmed is back in my life once again. Enjoy this chapter. This is a gift to my readers. ^_^ Even though Cole and Phoebe no longer exist in the relationship Quo…well…who cares Phoebe and Cole forever!!   
  
"Meddling Witch…she can't take Cole not now…" Lucinda hissed from the distance.   
  
Lucinda had been watching Cole and Phoebe walking down the ravine talking about hopes and dreams. Lucinda could feel the anger rising in her veins. She wasn't ordinary, she wasn't the gracious princess that everybody took her to be. Lucinda always had a crave for power…like a demon. With a snap of her fingers she had disappeared as Phoebe and Cole came closer to the pathway.   
  
"So…we're still up for the ball aren't we beautiful maiden?" Cole said as he swung Phoebe around.   
  
Phoebe laughed slightly. "Yes my prince, I'm coming to the ball." Phoebe said.  
  
"No distractions…no hassles…no meddling girls to rampage me to dance with them. I'll only stay with you." Cole said as he hugged her.   
  
"That's all very flattering…really flatter." Phoebe whispered softly in his ear.   
  
"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled from the villiage.   
  
Phoebe looked up and saw that Grams had come out of the house. She looked like she was ready to kill. Phoebe looked to Cole and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. We can meet here tomorrow evening, the night before the ball. I promise you that." Phoebe said as she ran up quickly through the pathway.   
  
Phoebe ran at top speed away from the ravine and Gram's sight. Cole looked over to see Grams, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Grams had just glared at him and spat on the ground. Phoebe ran up over to Piper and Paige in the village. They quickly ran in to the public pub and sat down.   
  
"So…how was your little meeting with Cole?" Paige asked.   
  
"It was…fine…but…I-I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched the whole time." Phoebe said hesitantly.  
  
"Watched? What? By what Phoebe?" Piper said.   
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm being watched by a demon." Phoebe said sarcastically while laughing a little bit but soon she stopped.  
  
Piper looked at her sternly. "That's not funny Phoebe. You know under these circumstances we can't afford to be followed by a demon now." Piper said.   
  
"I know I know. Just drop the whole rule book on us again would ya Piper?" Phoebe said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Piper's got a point though Phoebe…if there really is a demon coming after you…we should be prepared." Paige said seriously.   
  
"We don't know if there really is one though Paige. I just…it was an awkward walk for me today considering all that's happened with the evil Grams and my wounds not healing completely. To tell you the truth this time really sucks." Phoebe said.   
  
"Then it comes to this, why are we here in the first place?" Piper asked.   
  
Phoebe had to think back for a moment. As much as she loved the company of the charming Prince Cole, she had to question on why she was even in the time in the first place. She suddenly remembered.  
  
"I casted the spell to see if Cole and I were really meant to be." Phoebe replied.   
  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to comprehend. Let me count the ways on why. Hmm…number 1 you're in a Cinderella phase here. Number 2 that Prince Cole fell hard for you once he laid eyes on you. Need I go on?" Paige asked.   
  
"We would've been back in our time if we had found that answer by now Paige." Piper said stubbornly. "There's something that hasn't happened yet. And until it does we're stuck here."   
  
"The balls in another night. You two have to be there. And I have to get that dress from Grams." Phoebe said.   
  
"Going in there to get your dress from Grams is like plotting your death Phoebe! You can't go in I forbid you too!" Piper exclaimed.   
  
"I could just orb in and get it. Besides I think deep inside Grams liked me." Paige said.   
  
Phoebe sighed and leaned back on the wall. Feeling the same sensation that she was being watched again. She shuddered slightly, wishing that her power of premonition would just kick in. Piper sighed and led Phoebe out as Paige went in to another room to orb in to get the dress.   
  
"Where are we staying if we can't go to Grams?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We're going to be staying at the Wyatt's Manor. I already set it up with Leo." Piper replied walking fast.   
  
With that Piper took Phoebe's hand and led her fast into the manor feeling the same sensation that Phoebe did. She didn't like the feeling sinking into her stomach. Never the less they didn't know Lucinda was still keeping close eye on them.   
  
"So there's three of them…" Lucinda muttered. "The power of three has come to our time."   
  
Lucinda snapped her fingers and appeared in a dark lair, with tables of potions lying around and a bubbling cauldron stationed in the middle. Another figure had appeared in. She was frail with long black hair, menacing red eyes. She appeared to have been the commander. Lucinda bent down on one knee and laid her head low.   
  
"Mistress Fortasia. I bid you well." Lucinda said quietly.  
  
"Arise Lucinda…what have you found out about this maiden of the prince?" Fortasia said in a slow menacing voice.   
  
"The maiden and her sisters seem to have come from another time. The power of three, to be precise has come here." Lucinda said as she got up.   
  
"Melinda's fore-daughters? The heir to the magic of good?" Fortasia asked.   
  
"Yes my Mistress." Lucinda said as she bowed down again. "I believe the maiden had casted a spell from their time to prove an act of love."   
  
"Ha! Love…what has it ever done for the state of mankind." Fortasia said as she lurked around the potions, eyes shining red.   
  
"I-I've also come upon some information that this maiden is attending the ball with the prince. And that he is madly in love with her." Lucinda said.   
  
"Well that won't be very suitable now will it? Lucinda if our plan fails to heir an evil child in the royals, you do realize what pain and torture I will cause don't you?" Fortasia said as she picked up a potion vial.  
  
"Y-y-yes Mistress. But I assure you that I will not fail." Lucinda said in fear.   
  
"Of course you won't…I can't kill you off now even though I would like to." Fortasia said as her red eyes shined looking at Lucinda.   
  
"I will do whatever it takes to please you Mistress." Lucinda said bowing down.   
  
Fortasia walked over to Lucinda and gave her the vial, lifting her chin up.  
  
"I want you to befriend this little maiden and her sisters. Give each of them a little drop of this potion, they'll never be able to tell what evil lurks around here. And when you do, aiden and take her form. If you fail and she gets to that ball, I will personally see to it that you are destroyed." Fortasia said.   
  
"Y-y-yes Mistress Fortasia." Lucinda said taking the potion vial carefully.   
  
"And Lucinda…do not fail now. Prince Cole and his maiden must never be joined in love. We must destroy it. For it may even change our future." Fortasia said.  
  
Lucinda nodded and snapped her fingers to get out of the lair in search of Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing here witch…but I take a vow to get Cole before you do." Lucinda said heavily under her breath walking through streets, in hope to start the plan very…soon.  
  
Alrightie I tried you guys! Plus you may notice that the dialogue is now spaced. I'm a little rusty but I'm hoping this was good. Next chapter up soon. I'll be typing about the ball. ^_^ 


End file.
